


）

by phospho2019



Category: Kamen Rider Hibiki, 假面骑士响鬼
Genre: M/M, 性幻想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Relationships: Todayama Tomizo | Todoroki/Zaitsuhara Zaomaru | Zanki, 轰斩
Kudos: 1





	）

“请问…这里的伤，是战痕吗？”户田山好奇地盯着师父的胸口。那道狰狞的伤痕斜亘斩鬼的胸口，即使在温泉氤氲的水汽中也清晰可见。伤痕看上去年代久远，却堪堪避过要害部位。  
“嗯，算是吧。”斩鬼把自己往水里埋了埋，让胸口浸到水面以下，看上去不想谈论这个话题。但不会读空气的户田山仍旧大声穷追不舍，想要了解更多的战斗过程。  
如果没有这道伤痕，说不定斩鬼师父的右膝也不会受伤，那么斩鬼师父就不会隐退，那我就还能和斩鬼师父一起…想到这里，户田山突然响亮地给了自己两个耳光，内心用斩鬼的声音斥责自己：“你还要依赖师父到什么时候！”  
然后，听到回音才意识到无意间把内心想法大声说出来的轰鬼突然脸红，把自己埋进水里开始吐泡泡，不再吭声。  
一旁的斩鬼貌似已经习惯了徒弟这些突如其来的奇怪动作，笑着拍了拍轰鬼的肩膀，激起一串水花。“不碍事，一直做你的支援者，还是绰绰有余的。”听到这里的轰鬼心满意足地对他龇牙，结果喝了一大口水，又被呛得疯狂咳嗽，搞得斩鬼给他拍了好久的背。  
只看这家伙战斗的样子，谁能想到他还是会有这种举动的孩子啊…斩鬼扶着轰鬼的时候想。  
啊…不，已经不能算是孩子了。户田山已经成年很久了，但斩鬼总是忘记这一点。他潜意识深处的户田山，还是那个刚到他门下练习的弟子。尽管意识到应该让他自立，但还是忍不住默默注视和陪伴着，总担心这家伙一次受伤之后就再也见不到了。  
这…就是父母的心态吗？斩鬼的思绪飘远了，他自己没有孩子，独自一人生活着，从某种程度上说和户田山的关系就像父子。  
…但也不仅仅是父子和师徒的关系，财津原藏王丸在心里默默否定道。一起作战、互相学习互相照顾、互相在对方住院的时候熟练地看护、休假日回家晚的话干脆就在对方那里过夜，频繁到屋内的物品摆放看上去像是两人合租。  
可以说…很难想象一人不在身边的情况。财津原藏王丸从未想过“假如自己离开”或者“假如轰鬼不再当鬼”会怎样，因为他潜意识默认这种事情是绝对不可能发生的。夜晚的风如此平和，仿佛这两个人会永远继续互相扶持下去。  
但是有些事，不是不考虑就不会发生。  
想到这里，胸口的旧伤隐隐作痛。

“痛吗？”  
“不痛。”  
“你撒谎。”朱鬼师父的言语一如既往地犀利，连给他包扎的手法都比往日要粗暴，像是硬要让他承认受伤的严重性。  
很痛。古代法术疗伤见效快，但过程异常痛苦，每次财津原都想象师父在用烧红的烙铁把他的伤口熨平。  
“为什么要做这种傻事？”朱鬼打破沉默。  
“我不出手的话，师父就要被———”  
“我不是告诉过你，野附子是我的敌人吗？”朱鬼的声音在狭小的山洞中无限回响。“这次如果不是你，我早就成功了！”  
“非常抱歉。”财津原低头，“下次不会再妨碍您了。”他抬头，“但是，如果看到师父身处险境，我还是会救。”财津原的声音坚定得像在陈述一个公理，跳跃的篝火把他的眼睛映得亮晶晶的。  
“愚蠢。”朱鬼闷闷地说，声音不像刚才那么斩钉截铁了。“下次不要逞强，你以为给你疗伤是很轻松的事吗？”  
“那就请师父教我用古代法术疗伤的办法，下次受伤就不用麻烦师父了。”“我说你有没有意识到问题在哪啊！”“我是认真的，如果师父不嫌麻烦，我完全有余力学习。我不能总被您照顾。”财津原忍着疼痛起身，看着老师的眼睛。

于是一教就教了很多。朱鬼对于古代法术的了解超乎财津原的想象，他认为即使是宗家的鬼也很难在古代法术方面与朱鬼师父匹敌。  
在学习的过程中他逐渐发现，师父原来一直在关心自己。比如会在严冬的晚上用古代法术悄悄给他取暖，比如熟知各种草药的师父总会在野外给他采药泡茶，比如在给他疗伤时会施加镇痛的法术。如果不学习这些知识，财津原大概永远不会发现朱鬼对自己的关心。后来，朱鬼的一部分，好的那一部分，也渗进了斩鬼的骨子里延续下去。

“朱鬼师父，请问这是…？”一天晚上，财津原拿着一本残破的笔记询问朱鬼。这本笔记的几页像是刻意被人撕去了，貌似是某种禁术，财津原只知道这种禁术的后果是“不主动离开就会让灵魂永远陷入黑暗之中。”财津原学得很快，已经读完了前人和朱鬼留下的大部分笔记，明白自己手上的这本属于禁书，所以哪怕师父不回答他也会理解。  
“现在你学这个还有点早，小男孩。”朱鬼背对着他看着篝火。朱鬼总喊他小男孩，她确实有这个资格，很少有人知道朱鬼已经是经历过三个时代的人了，驻颜术让朱鬼始终维持着三十岁的面容。  
“明白了。”财津原略一点头正要返回帐篷，却被身后的声音绊了一下。  
“这是返魂之术。必要的时候你大概也会用到。”在他看不见的地方，朱鬼的笑容在篝火的掩映下明明暗暗，让人毛骨悚然。  
“必要的时候是指…？”  
“比如碰上死不瞑目的事。”  
“即使是师父，也可能会用到吗？”  
“假如没打败野附子就死去，我会的。”  
“我不会让您使用这种禁术的。”财津原大声发誓，“我也会为了让别的鬼不用这个禁术而努力成为一个强大的鬼。”灵魂永远坠入黑暗…想必会不得超生吧。财津原深知师父被复仇的执念所困，他不想让师父或者任何人承受这种结局。  
少见地，这次的朱鬼没有嘲笑他的理想主义，只是在黑暗中凄惨一笑。“好啊，祝这个世界配得上你。”

斩鬼醒来的时候，发现自己在户田山的房间。睡着了吗…看来是老了。斩鬼暗自嘲笑自己。  
“斩鬼师父！斩鬼师父！您醒了吗！”发觉他动弹的轰鬼不知道从什么地方扑到他身边，眼睛亮晶晶地兀自说个不停。“竟然在泡温泉的时候睡着了！刚开始的时候吓我一大跳以为您昏过去了…后来拜托响叔把您送到我这里，毕竟我家离温泉更近。睡得好吗？感觉好点了吗？身体有没有不舒服的地方？”  
“挺好的，不用担心。”看上去是做了好长的一个梦，一些快被遗忘的记忆又被梦境翻了出来。“麻烦你了，没什么事我就先回家了。”斩鬼起身寻找自己的衣服。  
“啊！等等…那个…”  
“看见我的毛衣了吗？灰色的那件。”  
“没有！啊不是…我是说我我我我帮您洗了！”  
蛤？“轰，我在你这总共就一件毛衣。”  
“啊啊所以说，昨晚搬动您的时候不小心弄脏了，非常抱歉！我这就帮您吹干！”轰鬼话还没说完就抓起吹风机跳走了，怎么看都像心里有鬼的样子，留下斩鬼一个人在原地懵逼。  
这家伙…好奇怪啊今天，好像非常抗拒身体接触。昨晚发生什么事了吗？

轰鬼掐着自己的脸一脸苦相，埋怨自己怎么那么傻为什么不先把衣服吹干。其实他现在更应该克制的是自己的脸红，不然明眼人都能看出他心里有鬼。  
他现在恨不得原地跳楼，因为自己昨晚做了一件罪大恶极需要忏悔的事。  
当时夜已经很深了，师父在自己的房间睡得很熟。这是他第一次就着灯光好好打量师父的脸。  
平时从未仔细研读过的面孔现在近在咫尺。  
碰一下的话，师父会知道吗？户田山心里竟然萌生了这样的想法，但很快就打消了这个念头。  
斩鬼师父睡着的时候总是很安静，不像自己睡得四仰八叉甚至有时候还抢师父被子。  
斩鬼师父冷吗？想到这里轰鬼又跑去把被炉加热，因为最近斩鬼愈发怕冷。然后他看到了搭在被炉上的师父的毛衣。鬼使神差地拿起来，毛衣还是温热的，仿佛直接触碰斩鬼师父的体温。轰鬼回头看一眼斩鬼，然后悄悄把头埋在毛衣里面大口呼吸。  
啊，斩鬼师父的味道。  
有时间的话，轰鬼很想直接拥抱他的斩鬼师父，从远处直接扑过去的那种，再把头埋在师父身上蹭蹭。但是他一直没敢这么做，因为本来就被朋友们揶揄最喜欢斩鬼师父了。  
自从去年的忘年会喝醉时被威吹鬼问到有没有喜欢的人、然后响亮地回答“有！我最喜欢斩鬼师父了！”之后，“最喜欢斩鬼师父的户田山”就传遍了关东支部，然后理所当然就传遍了全国支部。即使没听说过户田山的人也能把他和斩鬼联系到一起。  
“你是不是，真心喜欢你斩鬼师父啊。”轰鬼脑海中响起立花老爹的话。  
当时自己确实立刻回答了喜欢，然后又此地无银三百两地解释“不是那种喜欢”，立花老爹听完之后一脸“我懂了”的神情让他心里发毛。  
很难说这种感情是否已经越界，因为他们之间的联系本来就紧密又错乱，这种超越师父父子兄弟亲人一样的情感。  
如果再加上那种关系…户田山捏紧了手中的毛衣，回头看一眼仍然熟睡的斩鬼，然后绕到被炉后面，四处望望仿佛害怕被什么幽灵看见，然后低头看着自己的下体。  
那里鼓起了一个小帐篷。  
不知从什么时候开始就变成这样了，只要在斩鬼师父身边。户田山很苦恼，明明对可爱的女孩子都不会有感觉的，他现在甚至都不敢和师父一起去泡温泉，因为每次看见师父的肉体，那种感觉就愈发强烈，有时师父甚至出现在他的梦中。  
“做得不错。”“就是这样。”“继续。”  
明明是训练中鼓励的话语，却在梦中被师父在那种场合说出，像是引诱。  
已经很多次很多次做过那种梦了，无法排解，只会随着一次次见面和接触更加激烈。梦里师父会被做到发出各种各样的声音和表情，那是在现实世界从未敢想过也不曾奢望见到的。  
想要在现实世界和师父做那种事，会是罪恶吗？想到这里，轰鬼迟疑而后激烈地用师父的毛衣开始自渎。狭小的房间响起了窸窸窣窣的声音。  
师父的气味和声音，还有近在眼前的面孔。  
轰鬼不知道师父还能陪伴他多久，当他意识到师父开始怕冷时他开始害怕。  
轰鬼想要早些抓住和师父在一起的时光，以更近的关系。  
总有一天，总有一天…轰鬼朝师父跑回去的时候想。总有一天他会说出来，但不是现在。  
（END）


End file.
